Magic
Magic (plural: magicks) is a force in the world that manifests as an ability to manipulate energy to effect the world around it - often allowing powers and effects to bend the laws of physics as we know them or alter reality itself. Magic differs from Psionics in that it tends to manipulate energy persisting in the world and self, rather than coming purely from the power of the mind. Its powers range from minor - simple creations of flickering light, the ability to light a stove with a few embers of magical force - to incredible, such as the powerful battlefield magicks used by Mirandian Task Mages. Magic itself has been the subject of much debate and discussion in scholarly circles for thousands of years. In lore terms, Magic is an ever-present force within Fontraile's world that, with practice, some individuals can manipulate and control - and whilst magic itself is common knowledge, there's great debate upon the nature of magic itself and how it works in the setting of the RP. For the purposes of this article (and most others), "Magic" will henceforth refer to all non-natural magic-related effects (such as most spells and effects of enchanted objects). It's possible for a mage to use multiple different forms of magic if properly trained. For example, Marcel Gilneas has the ability to use both Necromancy and Channeling magic alike. Such training is uncommon, however, and requires a mage invest time and training accordingly. The Nature of Magic Discussion of Magic's origin has been a thing for ages, as mages and alchemists alike have sought to understand magic as a force better. What is known, however, is that there are multiple means to bring it about and control it. Whether through understanding and insight, heart and instinct, or faith and devotion, however, there are multiple means to manifest magic available and many different things Magic, as a whole, can accomplish. Because of the various ways magic can be manifested and controlled, many different forms of magic exist: Arcane Magic Arcane magic is magic that tends to draw from the user's ability to manipulate magical energy - a trait often honed through technique and research. It is the most commonly-encountered form of magic, as it's long been the purview of Wizards and Sorcerers throughout Fontraile's history. In many cases, Arcane magic stems from in-born talent (also known as Sorcery) - skill with magic often carries matrilineally across bloodlines, though this is not always the case. In other cases, it is gleaned through technique (which is known as Wizardry), training, and knowledge - in many cases, a powerful innate spellcaster and a powerful wizard who gained their powers through research and study may have very similar approximate levels of power. More accomplished Arcane spellcasters use a mixture of both. Arcane Magic is one of the more common kinds of magic available, and tends to focus on manipulation and control of a given magical element - traditionally, the cardinal forces of magic itself. Often, a mage is very strongly associated with one element (and rarely, more than one), and is much more capable with that one kind than with others. Mirandian mage training, for example, focuses on discerning what an individual's magical abilities are (and if any are innate) and focusing on them to strengthen them. It's possible for a mage to use spells outside of its element of expertise, and, indeed, there are several mages who do not actually have one element they are especially attuned to. The overpowering majority, however, do have an element they trend towards specialization in. Very rarely, a particularly formidable spellcaster with noteworthy innate powers might have the ability to use many elements, far in excess of what most mages are capable of. Arcane magic is best known for its offensive applications. Many mages focus entirely on the destructive capabilities of such magic, and are capable of causing immense damage to unprotected targets using it. Arcane magic is also used extensively in the creation of magic weaponry and in a wide variety of support spells, but Arcane magic's biggest focus, traditionally, is in offensive magic. For this reason, many older cultures considered Arcane magic dangerous and unpredictable, with a number of especially notorious individuals throughout Fontraile's sordid history giving it something of a reputation as a tool of war. Arcane magic is largely incapable of healing magic and however. Task Mage Sarina is an example of an Arcane spellcaster. Divine Magic Divine spellcasting stems from personal strength of faith - either in a deity or other, more foul alternative. Through the individual's personal strength of faith and ability to use that to control the essential energy therein, Divine spellcasters can trigger magical effects of their own. In many cases, these spells are of a more subtle and less openly flashy fare than Arcane spells, but this is hardly always the case - there are a large number of powerful offensive and defensive Divine spells in use. It is worth noting that not all divine spellcasters worship an entity - for example, the Order of the Sacred Flame worships Flame itself as a concept, yet are able to utilize divine magic all the same. Divine spells trend towards being a more supportive and bolstering nature, though offensive spells are certainly not unheard of. Of all known magic types, Divine magic is best-known for its role in healing; only it and Shamanistic magic are well-known for their ability to heal and revitalize others. Though there are rumors of Divine magic powerful enough to bring the dead back from beyond, such powerful magic is rare enough to be considered the thing of legends, though a few mages have purportedly accomplished it. Divine Magic's offensive potential generally lags behind that of Arcane magic, but is often uniquely powerful in its own right when in trained hands. Dragonius is an example of a Divine spellcaster, as is Alistair. Shamanistic Magic Shamanistic magic is an older form of magic - it has fallen largely out of favor with the rise of civilization, but persists nonetheless, especially with more primitive cultures. The shaman's power is drawn from spirits, both of ancestors and of spirits found in natural surroundings in the form of elementals. Shamanistic magic ranges from those who communicate directly with elemental and ancestral nature spirits (the form of magic Druids use), to those who use rituals, magic runes, and so on to coerce the spirits accordingly. Darker forms of this magic do occur - the best-known are the offensive spirit-magicks of the Arachne and Black Skull Beastman clans. Shamanistic magic is most well-known for its supportive nature, with offensive forms of it relatively uncommon under normal circumstances. Though Arcane and Divine magic are both known to have several Divination spells, Shamanistic magic is one of the best-known for this ability. Shamanistic magic also has a robust number of bolstering and healing spells, though its healing spells are much more elegant than those of Divine magic. Shamanistic offensive magics do exist, largely calling upon the power of the earth and water or upon spirits of nature to come to one's aid, conjuring elementals and powerful spirit-entities to assail one's foes. Whilst it does have some offensive might, however, it is generally neither as direct nor aggressive in power as Arcane or Divine magic, owing to the manipulation of natural energy as opposed to the more direct control of the former two. Shamanistic magic focusing on curses, however, is justifiably-feared for its ability to debilitate and even cripple an individual's abilities. Kalarisis Vai Asoraius is a user of Shamanistic Magic, as is Lupe Ayla Lycans. Channeling Magic Channeling Magic is a rare form of magic - normally affiliated with the likes of Fiends, but also Celestials. Rather than spells channeled from their own ability, Channeling magic usually entails calling forth the powers of a bound creature - typically a Fiend or Celestial - either as an ally or patron - and directing it accordingly. This magic type is central to Fiendbinders and Celestial Channelers. Channeling magic calls upon a magical source that is not the caster's own. Because of this, a mage need not be especially powerful to achieve powerful effects with it. Instead, Channeling magic draws its strength from the caster's ties to their patron, and to the patron's own power. Channeling magic is often used, in a sense, in the creation of magic weapons, most notably Daemon Weapons, where the caster instills a spirit into a weapon to make a weapon, in essence, a channeling source. Channeling Magic's abilities can vary wildly depending on the patron of the magic in question - A fiend obviously will obviously have abilities reflecting that, whereas a channeled elemental spirit might reflect similar. Marcel Gilneas is a user of Channeling Magic, specifically via his binding. Necromancy Necromancy is magic that manipulates and controls the energies of the dead - and of death itself. Though there are benign uses of necromancy, including spirit-binding spells favored by some of the ancient Gargoyle clutches and seances for contacting the realms of the dead - the most well-known forms of Necromancy involve the creation, animation, and sustaining of the Undead. Whilst such magicks have an infamous tendency to corrupt (and indeed, are considered heretical by most of Dragonkind) - not all who use this magic are evil, and a great many Necromancers in De Midian attest to the benevolent ways this form of magic can be altered. Unfortunately, countless incidents mean that outside of De Midian, this form of magic is often feared and reviled. Necromancy as a type of magic is not quite bound by subtypes, and there are spellcasters who manage to use it either through Arcane, Divine, or Shamanistic methods. Necromancy has one of the largest varieties of spells available of any subtype of magic. Though it does not normally have healing spells per se, Necromancy is uniquely able to heal and revitalize the undead, or even restore them to animation after being destroyed. In trained hands, it can bolster and assist the living, as well, though not necessarily heal them. Because Necromancy can also be used offensively, it's often quite powerful for both offense and support magic as well. Its offensive magic is often quite feared - not for its raw power, but for its ability to manipulate the energies of fear and death themselves. Such magic is feared and hated for a reason, however - all such magic is risky, and a backfire or a failed spell can spell disaster. Marcel Gilneas can use some Necromancy spells. Rune Magic Not quite a type of magic in and of itself, but more of a channeling medium for existing magical types, Rune Magic is a primitive form of magic that, due to its simplicity, has managed to endure much better than other "primitive" forms of magic. Rune magic entails the use of magical glyphs as a spell focus - by inscribing a specific rune or series of runes, a spellcaster can trigger a magical effect. Rune-based magic is often used in the creation of enchanted weapons and armor, and are simple enough that many spellcasters can make use of some of them. Specialists in this kind of magic are rare, but do exist - they're most common with the First Order of Archivists. Rune magic is primarily used in enchantment and in the creation of magical artifacts. As a spellcasting type, it's defined primarily by defensive and offensive support magic, with very little outright offense, though in trained hands it can be used offensively. Because it is a spellcasting methodology and not an actual kind of magic in and of itself, it tends to draw heavily from whatever form of spellcasting the caster already uses, be it Arcane, Divine, Channeling, or Shamanistic. Raviel is a specialist in this form of magic, though there are many spellcasters who use some runic magic of some form or another. Features and Limitations As a whole, Magic is characterized by several traits, and though it's an immensely powerful force in trained hands, it has a number of limitations that keep it from being as completely dominant as some make it out to be. The most obvious problem spellcasters face is that they have only have a limited reserve of magical energy, and though they slowly replenish this energy over time, a caster can only tap into so much power at a time without harm. Should a caster overstretch this limit (which varies depending on the caster's abilities and training), they can suffer physical damage or possibly even burnout. In some cases, casting a spell beyond a caster's power can potentially kill them if the spell is powerful enough. Etherium Potions and certain medicines available commercially can help restore a spellcaster's energies. A few casters have mastered the art of powering magical effects by draining their own vitality, giving them a possible source of energy in an emergency - but at a considerable risk. Second, Magic requires focus and is characterized by a need to channel magical energy and invoke the proper words for a spell. This means, as a general rule, that spells are saddled with long charge times and necessitate the caster being able to speak and move, to a degree, to be able to use it. Though it's possible for a spellcaster with sufficient training or familiarity to cast some spells with little more than a gesture, such spells will never have the range, impact, damage potential, or capability of a spell that is properly cast, and will traditionally be much less efficient. Likewise, as a general rule, a spellcaster cannot exactly stealthily cast a spell without training - which, like the former, means lowered efficiency and potential. As a whole, more powerful magic will require the caster to be able to use their voice and the proper gestures, which often disallows the use of heavy armor, though many casters train to be able to use magic despite such restrictions. The bounds of a Zone of Silence spell can thus prevent a spellcaster from pulling off spells successfully, as can muffling a caster's mouth or restricting their movements. Third, there are methods to disable or even damage spellcasters that have no effect on those incapable of using magic. AM Energy, for example, can damage creatures of a magical nature or capable of using magic through exposure, essentially causing their energy reserves to combust. EMP weapons can deplete a caster's energy reserves outright. Devices like Suppression Collars and Binding Shackles can prevent a spellcaster from using magic, either by interrupting their ability to manifest magical energy or by absorbing any energy they attempt to use. Ritual Magic and Incantations There are certain spells and effects that can generate far larger and more far-reaching effects than conventional spells. In general, these spells cannot be cast in combat, owing to either their extremely long cast times or very specific requirements. The stronger they are, the steeper the requirements - a simple incantation spell may require just a bit more time and precision than is capable in combat (such as the incantation that Marcel used to save Athena, by making her Undead), whilst others require additional casters or some form of sacrifice in order to be cast. Some of the most powerful forms of magic can be found among these spells, for reasons obvious. Incantations and Ritual spells are not unique to any form of magic. There are versions for virtually every existing form of magic. In addition to the necromantic example above, a known example of a Shamanistic ritual spell is one described by Kalarisis Vai Asoraius; the rite to summon an elder elemental earth spirit requires no less than three Broodqueens, all of which contribute to the spell, with summoning the stronger ones requiring a much larger investiture of energy - and currying more risk. Such magic does come with substantial risk in and of itself - it's possible, for all preperation involved, for such magic to fail, and should it do so, there can be a terrible price, as the spell fails to go off, backfires, causes magical backlash, injury, and possibly death. The exact consequences of a failure vary, depending on the spell involved, and can go disastrously wrong if improperly used, often with tragic consequences.